Bodyguard
by HappyFaceSadFace
Summary: After being attacked in republic city so many times, Tenzin thinks it's best for the Avatar to get a bodyguard, he hires none other but street rat Mako, will love brew as they spend more and more time together or will they be torn apart (may change to M, please tell me if i should)
1. bad meetings

**hey guys so this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it and please correct any spelling or grammar mistakes, and i don't own anything except for any OC's I say I add**

* * *

**Korra's pov:**

I was walking back to the port to get a ferry to Air temple island wear Tenzin was air bending training me.

I had picked up some fresh bread from the bakery to give to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, I would give some to Rohan but he's still a baby,

just as i was thinking should i pick up some jam a handsome (more like sexy) young man around my age came up to me, he had black spiky hair and fiery amber eyes, " d-d-o-o- you have a ti-" and then he sneezes fire on to me, I was so shocked I started stumbling backwards but then someone earth bended and I fell to the ground. I look to my left and the bread was gone, errrrr I just got played.

I saw the guy and another guy (probably his friend or brother, I thought) run around the corner, so I decided to give them a little surprise, with my fire bending I flew of the ground and went after them, I saw them run into a little ally so I decided to stop on the other side. when the boys came out I said "hello boys" in the most seductive voice I could muster, while shock was spread right across their faces from the nearest hose I drenched them with water and walked over to them, "if you wanted bread all you had to do was ask" i said in my most cheery voice and snatched the bread off them, as I stared to walk away I heard one of the guys say "Mako i'm so hungry we haven't ate in days", the other guy said "we'll figure something out", I kinda felt sorry for them so i turned around and said "here you guys need this more than i do" and tossed the bread to them "thank you" the guy who I assume is Mako said

* * *

**Still Kora's pov:**

At** air temple island:**

"KORRA what happened to you" Tenzin literally screamed at me, "nice to see you too" I said sarcastically,

" don't start playing jokes on me now Korra why are your clothes burnt and you have a big bruise on your head" WHAT! I looked in the mirror and sure enough their was a big bruise on my head, i didn't even notice it. "look Tenzin it's no big deal, just some boys that were..." and I got cut off by Tenzin "YOU GOT RAPED, i'm going to call the police" he said grabbing the phone, "WHAT, NO" and I water bended the phone out of Tenzin's hand "They were just homeless boys that needed food so they done what they needed to do, don't worry though i gave them a lesson" i said while cracking my knuckles "well if nothing serious happened to you then I guess it's ok" he said as he caressed my check, "uhhh, well ok then i'm off to my room to heal my self" i said then dashed up to my room

* * *

**Tenzin's pov:**

I walked into my room and found my wife Pema putting Rohan into his crib, "Honey" i said going up behind her and hugging her from behind "yess" pema said back to me "Korra got attacked in town today, do you think I should get her a bodyguard" I said still quite worried about Korra "WHAT!" she said quite loudly "shhhhhh you will wake up Rohan" I whispered into her ear, "oh sorry" Pema said while a slight blush formed on her checks, "That's been happening a lot lately" she stopped to think, "I think it would be the best for her if we got our little Avatar a bodyguard to keep her safe" " yeah that's what I thought too" i said while giving her a little squeeze

* * *

**Still Tenzin's pov:**

The next day I went to town to find Korra a bodyguard, but anywhere I went their was none.

I was walking back to the ferry's wear I saw the perfect bodyguard for Korra, their he was fighting off a guy and one within one move, i quickly ran over too him, "wow" was the only word that came out of my mouth, he looked over at me and said "oh, you saw that" while bowing "sorry Master... errrr, i'm sorry I can't remember your name, i know your on the council though" he said with a great grin "it doesn't matter how would you like to be a bodyguard for the great Avatar" "what really, how much in it for me" he said while putting his hand out, I whispered a amount into his ear and he said "deal, my name is Mako and I am too your service" "good, and don't worry all of your expenses such as food and accommodation is all init to as you will be living on Air temple island with us" all of a sudden Mako's face fell from a smile to a frown "I can't leave my little brother by himself to die on the streets" he said quietly, ohh he's homeless, is he the one who hurt Korra yesterday, well it doesn't matter now because he has to look after he now "you can bring your brother along too" i said

"really" he said excitedly, i nodded, then he shouted "Bolin it's fine to come out now" and a boy who looked kind of similar to Mako but with green eyes instead appeared from a barrel and he ran up to Mako, "This nice man from the council is offering me a job and we get to live with him"

* * *

**Mako's pov:**

**At air temple island (sorry about all the pov's but their all necessary after this just one more)**

Tenzin gave me and bolin our own rooms, mine is next to the Avatars room and bolin's is in front of mine.

right now all of us were sitting at the dinning table "so now i'm going to set some ground rules" Tenzin said in a stern voice " first none of you will hurt the Avatar, two Mako you have to always be by the Avatar, and three no dating, got it" "yes sir" Bolin and I said in unison generally scared

* * *

**Korra's pov:**

"KORRA" Tenzin shouted from the dining room, what does he want now, I walked over to wear he was and he said "meet your bodyguard", "what i don't need a..." and out the street rat came, "WHAT!" we shouted in unison

* * *

**sorry it's short but it's just a starter and sorry about so many pov's i hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to give me ideas**


	2. deal with it

**Hey guys sorry I would of updated faster but this is the only time I had access to a computer, now thank you to bunny (you should really get an account so you can pm me), also a big thanks to Kklani13 (there's a reason why Tenzin is so protective, and I might add your idea in depends on how the plot goes), Thank you to Makorra lover33 too for reviewing (I never thought about that), also a massive thanks to ashleyamps101 (your review really touched me), a sort of thanks to clank2662 (how is it random), and last but not least a big thanks for your review Shadowmystt (I'm glad you like the story) **

**Now on with the story, as I promised a longer chapter, tell my if I should do more of Mako's pov**

**…**

**Mako's pov:**

_"WHAT" the Avatar and I both screamed_

" What-why- err Tenzin why did you have to pick him, scrap that I don't need a bodyguard" The Avatar said with a fuming face,

'I guess this won't be such a bad job after' all I thought, as when I looked up again I so the most beautiful figure ever, 'wait what did I just say, well what did I just think' no no no no I must not think like she is just a client that I must look after, but her light blue sea eyes, you could just stare at them for hours as if they were stars, and thank God those wolf tails are keeping her hair out of her face, otherwise I would be able to see her gorgeous face, 'stop Mako (mental slap) must not think of my clients that way' I mentally scolded at myself.

"Mako, Mako, MAKOO" Tenzin was screaming in my face "yes sir" I said with a blush on my face, 'what did he say' "did you hear what I said" I saw the Avatar looking at me with a knowing look

"umm, yes Master Tenzin" I said with a mental slap "so you understand that you must look after her no matter what" "yes sir" thank God it was only that

"Tenzin I don't need a bodyguard" she said violently again "come on Korra give him a chance" so that was the beauty's name, it really suits her 'errr Mako stop thinking like that the next thing I know I will be in love with her, NOT happening' "fine I guess I can give him a chance" she said with a _humph, _and then she stormed off to her room.

'I thought because I was the person that attacked her yesterday she would put up more of a fight, but she didn't hummm' "sorry about her Mako, it's just she thinks she can do everything for herself and not get hurt" Tenzin pulled me out of my trance "ohhh, no it's fine, I guess I kind of feel for her" "ok, how about you go and talk to her"

….

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "come in" I heard Korra's voice say,

I slowly walk in hearing the creak of the door and observed what it looked like, it looked exactly the same as mine except her bed sheets were blue, mine are red, but the more I looked around I noticed she still hasn't unpacked, she mustn't feel at home yet.

"What do you want" Korra said to me quiet coldly "I wanted to make sure you're ok" I said right from the heart

"what do you want with me the other day you were stealing food off me, hurting me, but now you're here to protect me, why?" she said generally confused,

then she looked up and I saw those blue orbs and I felt like I could open up and tell her everything, but I didn't " I just took up a job to keep me and my brother alive, I had no idea that you were the avatar when I attacked you, I'm sorry"I said while giving her puppy dog eyes,

she finally gave in "fine I guess I could need some help, but you're going to come with me and Asami, were going shopping" she said with a grin 'what did I get myself into' I thought

…

'err who knew how hard shopping was,

and Korra's extremely hot friend but not my type keeps on rubbing up against me trying to get my attention'

"so what do you think" Korra says while turning around, she was in a blue dress that fell to just above the knee, it showed off all of her curves and he boobs well they looked… Mako stop "you look amazing"

"not you Mako I ment Asami"

"oh"

I was blushing like crazy "Korra Mako's right, but why does he have to be here again"

'rude much' I thought to myself "Tenzin got me a bodyguard so that I won't get hurt no more blah blah blah" Korra said, she's explained that to Asami like one hundred times.

The girls went into like another hundred stores,

I don't know how they do it but we finally stopped at two o'clock for lunch, we stoped at a sushi place, well it's not my ideal cup of tea but it's food.

Asami and Korra were talking about something but I saw a guy in the corner eating sushi he kept on eyeing Korra, I had a bad feeling so as soon as the girls were finished eating I quickly rushed them out of the restaurant

but the man followed "excuse me" the man said " but where do you think you're going" and he made a whip out of water and grabbed korra

'water bender easy' I thought I quickly dogged a few of his attacks and threw one big fire ball at him and he was on the floor unconscious, Korra ran up to me and I was expecting a hug but instead she slapped me!

"I could of done that myself" "yea but that's my job" I said back "err, stupid Tenzin and stupid bodyguard" she mumbled "excuse me what did you say" I said quite annoyed

"I don't need you your just some street rat that Tenzin found to protect me, well if you didn't know I'm the Avatar so I don't need your help I can do it by myself" she said with fumes coming out of her head

" you think so I said" while I lowered myself so I was eye level with her

"you think I'm just a street rat, sure I am , but don't you ever consider how I ended up there, how Bolin and I pass by, What happened to my parents, no because you're a spoilt brat and everything just comes to you, everyone just waits at your feet as if you're a God or something but you not, you can't even air bend yet so your not the Avatar yet, just a half-baked one" I said while I turned red

"ho—o—w did you know that" then she ran off into the bathroom in tears

"see look what you done now" Asami ran into the bathroom after her.

'it's not my fault she started it by calling me a street rat'

I decided to leave I'm sure 'THE AVATAR' can make it home safely  
…..

But when I got back Tenzin was at the door "where's Korra" he said with venom in his voice

" I left her at the mall with Asami, she got attacked so I saved her and then she started calling me rude things like a street rat"

"ohh sorry about her, I'll have a chat with her later, but next time that happens please try and resolve it and don't leave her"

"sure I said back"

…

A few hours later Tenzin come up to my room "Mako" he said "yes" I said back "Korra hasn't come back, I think she's missing" and just then my heart dropped down into a endless hole, it's all my fault

...

**ok I was hopping it would be a bit longer than that but it's not, please tell me if I should make the chapters longer or if they are fine as they are**


	3. uh oh

Hey guys thanks to bunny again your reviews always makes me smile, but I kind of got disappointed when no one but bunny reviewed I don't even mind if it's as simple as a "hi" but I am going to keep on writing this story anyways for bunny, that is until I run out of inspiration, now on with the story

...

Mako's pov:

"Korra hash't come back, I think she's missing" and just then my heart dropped down into a endless hole, it's all my fault

"wai-t- sh-e-s missing" I must have went as pale as a ghost "I'm not quite sure yet, so if she's not home by tomorrow you have to go looking for her' he said in a very stern voice and his bald head turned red so I knew he meet it, 'wait why can't he go looking for her' I thought "why can't you look for her" and then I looked up into her eyes, they had a unfamiliar glow to them "emu-err- I mean-err- Master Tenzin" I said nervously "FIRST OF ALL I'M ON THE COUNCIL AND HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO, AND SECONDLY I PAY YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER, YOUR HER BODYGUARD BUT NO YOU LEAVE HER AT THE MALL BY HERSELF" Tenpin shouts at me, and finally storms out of my room.

HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT AFTER HOW KORRA TREATED ME "eerr" I moaned and threw my pillow across the room, I knew it was a bad idea from the start taking this job, but the job is keeping me and bolin alive so Mako man up and get the job done, I don't want to end up on the streets again "ok calm down" I said to myself " breathe in... breathe out... breathe in ... breathe out... breathe in ...breathe out" and BAM fire shot out of my mouth "oh thanks Bolin for those breathing exercises, they really work" I said sarcastically into thin air.

I've probably went mad thats why I'm acting like this, I'm a madman I laughed at the thought, nope I can't be going mad otherwise I would't be serious anymore.

With that final thought I jumped out of bed

...

I decided to skip dinner as the tension would be so thick between me and Tenzin that you would be able to cut through it with a knife. so instead I walked around the island and take in the natural beauty of the island, I sat down inbetween to rocks that had just enough space for me and I guess some room for Korra, I haven't knowen her for long, like probably five hours at tops, but I have a good feeling about her, theirs something different about, a good type of different. "errrrrrrrr MAKO you need to stop thinking about Korra that way, she's just a client when Amon is defeated she won't need me anymore, heck she dozen't even need me now" oh great I'm talking to myself again "oh sorry, am I interrupting something" I turn around and Jinora is standing their with a book in her hands "oh no Jinora your not, I'm just debating something with myself, come sit down" and I pat the space next to me inbetween the rocks, "you know my name" Jinora said while sitting next to me in the tight space with a slight blush on her cheeks, she probably has a tiny crush on me but I'm 18 and she's 10 I would never try anything, or she just dozen't like being in a small proximity with a guy.

"so what are you doing out here" Jinora asks me, while looking up to face me , I put my arm around her shoulders well more hovering above her shoulders and resting on the rock but I saw her stiffen but quickly relax again "oh I'm just thinking about ... um... stuff" she seemed to get the idea that I didn't want to talk about it ane she decided to open up her book and read it while I watched the sun set.

"you wern't at dinner" Jinora said while not looking up from her book, "oh, yea I was out here" she closed her book and went into her pocket and took out some bread " I know it's not much but it's all I could get from the dinner table" she paused for a minuted then carried on "I knew you would be hungy" she whispered and handed me the bread and put it in my hand "thats a nice gesture Jinora but I'm not hungry" I said politely handing the bread back when my stomach growled and it was really loud "ohh " a small blush forming on my cheeks "your stomach says more than your mouth does" and she put the bread in my hand I happily sat back on the rock, one arm around Jinora's shoulders and the other brining the bread to my mouth, me and Jinora sat their watching the rest of the sun set, too bad it isn't Korra in my arms right now.

...

I woke up to a bright sun on my face it's probably 4 or 5 o'clock in the morning, I looked to my right and saw Jinora snuggled up to my side, I better wake her up before Tenzin comes out here and gets his knickers in a twist. I gently shook Jinora and she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes "Ma-ko" she said with a very croaky voice as she had been sleeping "sorry for waking you up but you need to get back to your room" I said in a gentle voice, she got up and flashed me a smile before walking to her room.

I walked back to my room to find a note "you want Korra come and get her" I quickly ran to Tenzin's room, woke him up and showed him the note, he looked at me than the note, then me, than the note"it's Korra's handwriting and if you shine a light under it, it showes her real message" he got out a torch and shone it underneath, it said " haha, hope Mako's worrying his socks off, that will show him, Tenzin I'm fine just got Naga to drop off this note, I'm staying at asami's be back around 6 o'clock, I'm staying at asami's because I feel guilty about what I said to Mako, oh and hey Mako I know your their, so stop sweating about it come around to asami's at 12 o'clock I'm going to give you a sorry preasent, 33 sunlords lane, please come.

...

Tenzin was really pissed at me for waking him up early, I was currently at Asami's door waiting for someone to open it. It wasn't to hard to find her house it was the bigest one on the street. A man in a suit opened the door, I assume the he is Asami's butler "oh mr Iwamatsu we've been waiting for you" how does he know my surname "miss Sato and miss Wakahisa are in the pool, may I ask what size swimming trunks do you take" and I was whisked inside

...

I was put into red swimming trunks, I wasen't to comfortable as my chest was showing but stilk walked into the pool to find the two girls on the edge of the pool talking, dang I knew Asaminhad curves but wow she was wearing a red swimming suit with flowers, but when I looked at Korra myneyes nearly fell out of my eye sockets she was wearif a light blue swimmingsuit with swirls on and on the sides their were little cutnouts that showed offbher curves perfectly, double dang.

Asami spotted my first and called mee over, then Korra turned around and babam their I saw the most beautifully shaped boobs and I guess she liked what she saw too because she had her mouth wide open, I knew I was quite toned down their with a 8 pack and the whole set, when I sat next down to her ahe closed her mouth "so why am I here" I questioned "you will see later, now just relax" she said while smiling "so how come you guys are not in the water" I said with a grin "I don't" SPLASH Korra fell in and Asami fell in after as they were quite close together.

"errrr MAKO" and before I could get up and run Korra water bender and dragged me into the water with another SPLASH I quickly swam under so she could not see me "Mako, Mako, MAKO Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed as I had swam under her and picked her up as she landed on my shoulders. Asami had swam to the side and now she is laughing her head off "errr Asami stop laughing, errr Mako put me down" she scream, I couldn't help it I had to laugh too " ummmm no I think you should stay up their" I said through laughing fits "hahaha" she said sarcastically "do you think this is funny" and she water bended the water to create a huge wave, oh sheezzz I almost forgot she could water bend, with Korra still on my shoulders I quickly put a wall of fire around us and all the water evaporated.

"GUYS" Asami screamed, " what did I tell you about being careful when bending in the pool Korra" "sorry" Korra said with puppy dog eyes and Asami quickly forgave her and we all went to get changed. when I was done I went to were Korra was getting changed, I asked if she was still gettimg changed, their was not response so I opened the door and their stood korra stark naked infront of me taking her bra from her bag "Dang" I said and their Korra stood in utter shock

...,...,..,..,.

hey thanks for reading please review


	4. suprises and unexpected stuff

hey guys, sorry I haven't uodated in awhile but I was abroad with no internet, thanks bunny, you make me smile, thanks too kklain13, don't worry I don't plan on losing inspiration, and also thanks to maroon5lover27, elias, purple peace sign dolphin, and lilly

...

Mako's pov:

we all went to get changed. when I was done I went to were Korra was getting changed, I asked if she was still gettimg changed, their was not response so I opened the door and their stood korra stark naked infront of me taking her bra from her bag "Dang" I said and their Korra stood in utter shock

Korra's pov:

"Dang" I heard from someone's mouth, I looked up and that mouth only belongs to Mako

Iwamatsu, their he stood with his mouth wide open I grabbed the nearest thing next to me and covered myself, Mako stood still "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come in, I'm not looking" thennhe quickly covers his eyes, I quickly brush off my urge to laugh and turn back to serious moad, I fumed up and shouted directly at him with a rer face "GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE" he quickly apologize again and dashed out of the room.

What is his problem walking in here when I'm getting dressed, errrrrr he probably just wanted to perv on me, not that I mind because his body is pretty amazing too, oh and he's so strong, I can just imagine his strong arms carry me to his bedroom and lying me on his bed, then his strong hands massaging my breas- no no no no cut it out Korra you can't be thinking like that, he is just my bodyguard that I don't need, errrrr why did Tenzin have to hire him, I don't bloody need him, I know I know I know don't use that type of language korra, but I need to use it because Mako is so annoying, oh great now I'm talking to myself people are going to think the avatar is going crazy, but I'm NOT.

well I better get changed before anyone eles walks in on me getting changed, I don't want to get into the same situation that Mako and I were in a few minutes ago

...

I walked out into Asami's games room and saw a very flustered Mako and a very excited Asami "whats up with you guys" "Mako came out with redness spread right across his face like strawberry jam, but he won't tell me what happened" she said while jumping on the couch, if she only knew what happened "he was probably getting 'busy', you know what kind of 'busy' when he was getting changed " or he was staring at me naked, mo Korra don't say that, that will embarrass you both. Mako went into an darker shade of red "no I was not doing 'that'" he snapped at me but with a thankful look "oh Mako, your still going through you teenage hormones, thats what a thirteen year-old boy would do, I'm so ashamed" she dramatically puts her hand to her forehead and then starts laughing at the thought of serious Mako doing childish things, btw Asami has figured Mako has no interest in her.

"hey Asami why don't you set up me and Mako will be down in a minute" she nodded and ran off down stairs "ok if yor going to scold me or punch me do it now" he opened his arms to show I am free to hit him "Mako I am not going to scold you, nor am I going to punch you" "so why did you tell Asami to go ahead" he said while notting his eyebrows together, err why does he have to look so dam cute "I just wanted to say lets just forget what happened just a few minutes ago, and pretend it didn't happen" he nodded.

...

I was leading Mako down the stairs to his surprise, I had my hands over his eyes but he kept on trying to pry my hands off "do you want to know what it is or not" I whispered/shouted at him "is it strippers" he said followed by his deep masculine laugh that could make me come on the spot, wait what am i thinking "yea it's Asami and I in skimpy little dresses" I said sarcastically "oh I'm looking forward to this " he grinned and started rubbing his hands together, with a slight laugh but I could tell he was joking. with one last step we were their, I took my hands away I Mako stood their in shock, then Asami comes speeding around the corner and then Mako started jumping up and down like a little boy, "oh Korra Asami your the best" he looked like a child on Christmas, Asami tossed him a helmet "are you getting in" she shouted over the roaring engine, he nodded eagerly and hopped in the back, with the biggest grin I've seen all day, and zoom they were off.

Mako and might have not got off on the right foot but I think I can trust him now, he's not going to be the street rat he was before, well I just hope not. what if he turns against me and does something to me like, kidnap me or rape me or even worse kill me. but I guess he is here to protect me, thats what he's paid to do, to keep me safe, he wouldn't want to drive him and Bolin back into the streets would he.

speeking of Bolin he's really nice for the hour I spent with him he listened to me, he was funny, he was a gentlemen, he was great fun unlike his son of a bi*** brother, note to self hang out with Bolin more often, he's cool.

Don't get me wrong Mako is ok and all it's just I prefer his brother, but Mako does have fiery amber eyes that coukd make me look at them all day, and his deep low voice which could make me swoon every time I heard it, and his fantastic body, he is really toned which could make me run my fingers over his abs over and over again, his silky, black spiked hair wich I could make me run my fingers through it all the time and that stupid grin that could make me kiss him silly.

The main word their is 'could' I could do all that stuff if I wanted to but because I don't feel that way about him I won't anyways he doesn't feel anything for me either,

ZOOM...

one lap down nine more to go, you see after asami gives him a ride Mako, Asami and I are all going to race after, btw Asami taught me how to drive and Tenzin insisted that Mako needed to learn to drive within the first day he was my bodyguard, so he could drive me around, so don't worry we're all fully license people.

But on again to Mako...

Why did he just stare at me and not move when he walked in on me changing, did he like what he saw, I doubt that Asami's wayy pretty then me, she has more curves than me, she has bigger boobs than me, man she's just drop deas gorgeous, Mako was probably lookig for her so he could perv on her not me, he probably just stared at how ugly I am

ZOOM... "THIS IS AWESOME" I hear Mako shout with laughter

two laps down eight more to go. WOW those laps are getting faster and faster, you see I'm a little nervous because I've never raced anyone before, sure I drove around but I've never raced, what if I go to fast and crash, what if I drive straight into Asami or even worse Mako.

ZOOM...

Three laps down, seven more to go . I feel the butterfly s starts to swirl around in my stomach, I can only get one thought in within a lap now, their really picking up speed, I better hurry up otherwise I might not get all my thoughs in . hehhdhdhdhdjdjejdjdjdkejej

hdjdkdkrkrnejrheiehdndjenkwejejehd does he like me rjrjejejejejekekekjennherjfkfjjfjffjrjf

hdhdhdhemekkweojehrhruxbzjzhdhwkdnnvfjrjrnrnrj what will Tenzin think ejrjrhrjrjrjeo

jrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrkrkrkrjrjr

ZOOM ... "WHOAAAAA" I hear Mako scream again with laughter quickly followed after it.

Four laps down, Six more to go. errrrrrr now I'm talking to fast you won't understand me, I will go slowly t-h-e w-a-y h- e s-t-a-re-s

a-t m-e

I-t l-o-

ZOOM...,...

ZOOM...

ZOOM...

ZOOM...

ZOOM...

nine down, one to go, I feel nauseous but I'm going to beet Asami's and Mako's asses

ZOOM... EKKKKKKKKKK

"ok Korra the cars are set up" her and Mako hop out of the car and they follow me, I put my helmet on "ready to race" Mako and Asami respond with a yea, "now guys if yo6 here the radio click on it's just a police report my dad had their radio installed for some reason." Asami said

... READY SET GO...

we all zoomed off with Asami infront me behind her and Mako behind me

I was just abot to pass Asami when the radio turned on ... Citizens of republic city, I am Amon the head of the equlists I will be your new leadee, so benders and the Avatar watch out especially you avatar you are first I will take your bending away forever. ... but I can only do that, I was so shocked I didn't see what I was doing I quickly hit the breaks, SCREECH, CRASH Mako had crashed into me, my car went flyimg into the wall and all I remember is liquid comming from my head and Mako running me shouting "KORRA" then I blacked out

...

thanks for reading, review


End file.
